


Lexie Black And The Chamber Of Secrets

by PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019



Series: Lexie Black And The ... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/F, GxG GirlXGirl, Happy, HarryPotter fanfiction, Love Story, Sad Story, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019/pseuds/PrincessGlacierFreyaTheWolf2019
Summary: This story is based on the second book of Harry Potter.Lexie Was born a day before the Potter's death. She was young to remember what happened. But she somehow knew that her father was thrown in to Azkaban. She was very upset when she found out that it wasn't Serious's fault that he ended up behind bars. But who else would believe her and him?When she gets in to Hogwarts, She meets her god brother Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood and Harry's best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The four of them solve the mystery behind the monster that is petrifying everyone.When she meets the Slyferins, she can't help but hate them. She felt that she couldn't trust the lot of them.She believes that to be a Gryfinder, you had to be brave and loyal to your friends. But being anamagi, She can't always be supportive to her friends and felt bad.Join me on this adventure.This is not all my work. But the character of Lexie Black is mine.
Relationships: Harry x Ginny, Hermione x Ronald, Original Character x Luna Lovegood
Series: Lexie Black And The ... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575298
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Warnings for the book.

Here are the warnings for this book.

• Mental Abuse For the most of the book

• Bullying.

• Depression

• Anxiety

• Eating disorders

• Self-Abusing

• Dark thoughts

• Mature things

• Hopelessness

• LGBTQ+ slurs.

If anyone is reading this and is against the LGBTQ+ community, I would strongly advise you not to read this because it will be filled with it. 

Lexie is Lesbian and I'm making Luna Lesbo, too! This is because she doesn't have to be straight, right?

Anyway, I hope you will like this book.

First chapter will be up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1. My letter to Hogwarts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Lexie getting her letter of Acceptance in to Hogwarts School. See her reaction in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I'm bad at spelling. Well, not as bad as some people I know. But it could be worse.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

"Lexie!" McGonegall called from her house. "It's dinner time."

I was running in the garden as puppy. I liked being in this form more than my human form. This was because something bad happened to me when `I was nine years old. I bounded to the house and shifted back to myself.

"Where have you been?" McGonegall grinned at me.

"Just for a run," I said. "Why?"

"Remus has been round." Mcgonegall sighed. "Your dad wanted to see you."

I looked to the floor. "I feel that Fudge will punish me."

McGonegall put an arm round me. "He's just a stuck up person that doesn't care about anyone." She ruffled my blond hair. "Don't worry, Lexie. You can see your dad."

I nodded, still looking at the floor.

"Guess what day it is," said McGonegall.

"Christmas? Halloween? Honica?" I liked playing guessing games. "Easter?"

McGonegall shook her head. "Guess again."

"er ... I don't know." I looked round. then saw the date. "Oh, My birthday!"

"That's right." McGonegall hugged me. "Your eleventh, to be exact."

"But aren't you meant to be in Hogwarts?" I asked. "Or did Elbus let you off?"

McGonegall looked at me. "Professor Dumbledore to you now, Lexie."

"Wait ... What?" I shook my head. "You are telling me that I'm going to Hogwarts?"

Mcgonegall picked a thick looking envelope from the table. "And to answer your question, Lexie," she said. "Dumbledore thought I should bring you to Hogsmiede."

"I thought we are home." I looked round.

"It may look like home, honey," said Mcgonegall, But you are in Hogsmiede."

Ah, so that's why everything looked different. Mcgonegall passed me the envelope and smiled. "Everything will be in there for you. Remus will be taking you back to London tomorrow. But as your godmother, I felt that I could spend your birthday with you."

I hugged her and smiled. "Thank you."

Mcgonegall smiled. "If anything happens in the future, I'll always be with you."

I knew that she would be. I loved her as much as a mother. I could trust her with my life.

Later, I was in my room in wherever we were staying. I looked with a candle at the letter which was now in my hands. My eyes grew wide as I read on. So I was accepted in to Hogwarts for real?

I smiled as I finished reading the letter and got out the equipment list. I needed spell books, Potion books, History of magic books, a wand and a pet? as well as a caldron, ingredients. Wow. I couldn't wait to start. Tears rolled down my cheeks. But unlike the angry tears or the depressed tears, I cried in happiness. My dad will be proud of me. I just knew it.

I lay down and cuddled in to my favourite dog toy. but then I landed in to a nightmare...

Lexie's nightmare:

"Oy, Pipsqueak," came Draco Malfoy's voice. "Come here."

I struggled against my leash that Lucius Malfoy tied me up with. I was human at this point. I felt the recent effects of the cruciartis curse. I was nine in this horrid nightmare.

"What do you want?" I asked Draco as he came to me.

"Less of the cheek, Black!" Lucius was behind him.

"You obviously want something!" I said. "What do you want with me?"

"You go and see the mass murderer," Hissed Draco.

"For your information," I found myself yell. "It was not him."

"Trying to stick up for daddy are we, Pipsqueak?" Lucius growled. "Crucio!"

I screamed and yelled as the spell took effect!

"Lexie?"

I didn't hear the voice properly.

"Lexie Rosa Black?"

someone was shaking me.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

I wasn't sure if I was still in the nightmare or waking up. I was so terrified I was shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this wasn't the actual start, but `I felt that you should know about the warnings in the book just in case. Well `I did rate the book as mature.
> 
> Hw did you like it?


End file.
